Recreational water equipment, such as pools, spas, hot tubs and large recirculating bath tubs have become extremely popular. Typically, in such equipment, water is recirculated from the water holding basin through a water heater and a filter and then back into the basin via a plurality of inlet "jets." The recirculation of the water heats the water, cleans the water and provides a pleasant bubbling or pulsating sensation to those using the equipment.
In the larger varieties of such water recreational devices, two pumps are employed in the water recirculation system. Each pump recirculates water to about one half of the inlet jets. Each pump is driven by a separate electrical pump motor. Typically, only one of the pump motors has multiple speed capability. The other pump operates only in a "high speed" mode. Also, the pump having the multiple speed motor is typically the only one of the two pumps which recirculates water through a water filter.
A problem with the recirculation systems described above is several-fold. First of all, the operation of multiple pumps by separate pump motors requires considerable electrical energy and results in high operating costs. Secondly, users using the equipment must typically operate both pumps in the "high speed" mode in order to operate the recirculation system so that water flows into the basin via all of the inlet jets. If the users of the equipment do not want to operate the recirculation system in the "high" speed mode, then about half of the inlet jets are inoperative.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved recirculation system operable with water recreational equipment which will be less expensive to operate and which will allow the recirculation of water to all of the inlet jets in both "low speed" and "high speed" modes.